An Angry Chrome
by VariaGuardians27
Summary: A scared Vongola Family can only result from one thing.
1. Angry Chrome

**In The Vongola Mansion's Lounge Room:**

They all cowered behind the furniture as their usual sweet, gentle, and quiet Chrome snapped a chair in two. She was yelling at the top of her high pitched voice would allowed her.

"Did you all really just say that about me?" Chrome screamed loudly.

All eyes turned to look for someone to blame for this out of character behavior from Chrome. Gokudera decided on Ryohei. He then pointed to the frightened boxer that was in a corner of the large lounge room hiding behind Yamamoto.

"Ma ma, Chrome you should calm down we didn't mean it like that," Yamamoto said in a scared and shaky voice his usual goofy smile replaced with a look of fear.

Chrome started to walk towards the two in the corner with a chair clenched tightly in her arms. Her facial expression clearly showed that she was extremely pissed off, "Ow really Yamamoto-san then please explain to me what you all could mean by saying that I am merely a tool for people to use other than that!" she violently screamed at him. He, as well as everyone else, flinched at her tone of voice and the crashing sound of more furniture breaking.

The door opened then to reveal a very grumpy looking Hibari, "Why are you Herbivores disrupting the peace," he said in an annoyed tone of voice, "Quiet down or I will bite you to death!"

Though Chrome didn't seem to mind, or really care about his abrupt interruption, although she turned to face Hibari and sent the chair flying at him. She yelled at him, "Do you think like them too you stupid self-proclaimed carnivore!" Hibari was surprised by this unnatural behavior from the quiet, emotion keeping to herself, and shy herbivore and was hit in the chest with the chair and fell back a little because of the force in the attack. He regained his composure and glared at her, "Oy what the hell pineapple herbivore," he saw her stop for a second. He saw her purple silk hair in a frizzy mess and winkles in her shirt then he continued, "Why did you throw that at me what's wrong with you?" he was mad.

Chrome turned around to face Hibari with a scowl on her face, "What the hell did you just call me?!" she said in a very low scary tone.

Hibari blinked. He'd never seen Chrome like this and right now he wouldn't admit it out loud but she scared him. He turned to look around the room and saw all the other guardians that were in hiding. He was left all alone on the dangerous big battle field with a not so pleasant Chrome so he did the unthinkable. He turned around and walked out the door and back to his office room forgetting about the noise problem and instead with thought of a mad Chrome.

Chrome now realizing that she was alone in the room she stormed off to her office to finish today's paperwork that was still on her desk and to calm down. She couldn't believe that they said those things about her. She then decided that she wouldn't speak to them until they all apologized, but of course she would talk to bossu, he didn't even say anything at all.

* * *

**Later That Evening:**

Chrome sat in her desk chair finishing up the rest of her work for the rest of the day. Suddenly the door opened a little a continued slowly until finally Tsuna and Gokudera came in still looking afraid about her recent behavior earlier today.

"C-chrome," Tsuna said in shaky voice, "We are sorry about this morning," Gokudera slightly nodded his head in agreement.

Chrome stopped packing up and looked at him, "Thank you bossu but before you go you should know you and Gokudera-kun are the only ones I'm forgiving and not the others," she said, "at least not until they apologize for what happened instead of sending you to do it and that also includes Hibari-san."

"But Chrome they," Tsuna started but was soon cut off.

"I will not change my mind about this Tsuna!" she almost yelled in a very threating voice.

Tsuna and Gokudera flinched; she was turning into her not so pleasant state they thought. She even used Tsuna's name instead of saying bossu.

"O-okay," Tsuna stuttered, "We will be going now." He said as the two figures left the room.

A little frustrated she packed up all her belongings and headed to the door. I'll deal with this later she thought. She would come back tomorrow and act as if nothing happened except she would have to ignore a few people at work.

* * *

**Please Review And vote on what pairing it should be.**

**1896 (Chrome and Hibari)**

**6996 (Chrome and Mukuro)**

**8096 (Chrome and Yamamoto)**

**Next chapter in different perspectives.**


	2. Avoiding the Guardians

Paring Results-

1896 (Chrome and Hibari)-17

6996 (Chrome and Mukuro)-4

8096 (Chrome and Yamamoto)-3

Chrome and Fran-1(didn't even put this one)

Thanks for voting I've decided on it now!

-Chrome's House-

Chrome woke up at 6:00 to get ready for work still somewhat pissed off at the other guardians (of course not Bossu or Gokudera-san). She could still hear the insult echoing in her head. "Jerks," she mumbled as she walked into the bathroom for a long and hot shower.

At 6:30 she was ready to go out the door. She left food for her cat and left with the door locked behind her.

-At the Vongola Mansion-

Chrome walked swiftly down the wide halls before a familiar voice stopped her. She turned to see Mukuro Rokudo, the other mist guardian. He suddenly spoke, "Kufufu, My dear Chrome looks like the guardians are a little high strung today. Did something happen when I was gone?" he smiled.

She stared at him, was it really that obvious something had happened. She suppressed her now rising anger. She smiled innocently as she spoke through clenched teeth, "I don't think so Mukuro-sama. But I have important documents to finish so I'll be leaving." She bowed and turned to leave. However Mukuro stood there smiling completely aware of what occurred the day before espesioly what happened with all mighty cloud guardian.

Back in her office she was working on her newly delivered very large stack of paperwork that seemed to be endless. She heard whispers outside her office then a knock was heard on her door forcing her to look up. "Come in," she said in her normal sweet voice. Yamamoto and Ryohei walked in sheepishly with nervous looks on their faces. Her face gave a frown. "Great," she thought. She looked back down at her work trying to ignore the two usually chipper guardians in front of her. Though before they had the chance to speak she stood up and walked towards the door with both men stepping out of the way scared of the outcome that might come to be. They heard the door open behind them and roughly slammed shut. "Guess she still mad at us," Yamamoto said as he broke the silence.

"Extremely," Ryohei agreed.

-Chrome's Perspective-

I can't believe them there everywhere. I can't even go back to my office. It's so annoying. True, I am very frustrated. I thought it would be easier to ovoid them! Who knew 5 people could be everywhere at once. I even had to make illusions to escape.

-Flashback-

Chrome was walking out of her room. (They all have an extra room in the mansion in case they worked late and didn't want to go home.) Suddenly the rain guardian popped out from around the corner and waved at her. Chrome chose to turn around and walk in another direction. She heard his footsteps getting closer a he called her name multiple times. As she turned the corner and in the side of her eye she got a glimpse of the noisy storm and sun guardian arguing over something she couldn't care less about. Now there was a problem she had a chasing baseball player behind her and two noisy men in front of her, so what can she do. Then the loud storm and sun spotted her and with all of her luck they started to walk towards her in a steady pace. She got an idea. She opened her trident to extend to its full size, and the guardians froze, and she summoned flames from her ring and made a copy of herself while making herself disappear. She then ran to her office leaving the others with an illusion having her weapon out just in case.

-End of Flashback-

I hate them all and I don't want to see any of them! They are so annoying. Uh I can't wait till tomorrow. I will at least be sent on a mission in Italy for a least 2 weeks.

Sorry it's so short. Thanks for all the reviews. I've been really busy. I hoped you liked it.


End file.
